


Scabby Knees

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scabby heart led to scabby knees. </p><p>Just one kiss will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scabby Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I just obtained Sully's child but have not advanced further in the chapters yet. 
> 
> I also totally, 100% ship Virion/Libra. I'm gung-ho for it. If I was a teenager and had all the time in the world, I'd delve so deep into this whole video game, let alone the fanfics and fandom and I just don't have time like that but this is another small contribution...
> 
> I just wanted to incorporate a bit of Libra's faith, scabby knees and a kiss and that's what this is and, well, it's nothing fancy. Seriously. Don't judge me on my writing talent or lack there of on any of my FE fanfics. Please. I'm not going all out. I'm just writing basic gists for myself.
> 
> I do not own the characters.
> 
> On another note, does anyone know more about Libra's background? Sure, he said he was neglected by his parents, but, was there ever any more information to that? I actually didn't have Libra marry. I sort of assumed everyone would have a partner but there's actually an odd ball out and it's like..."what?" That's so...not cool. Especially 'cuz I can't stand Henry and would actually much have rathered Libra to breed...but! On the other hand, I paired Henry with Sumia, which, they made another Sumia so my choice wasn't terrible. Stupid breeds stupid, after all. I also decided I don't like Sumia, after hearing she slaps Chrom. I don't find abuse funny, people. Well, to be fair, I never quite liked her to begin with but I kept hoping that...I dunno, she'd be cooler? Well, she isn't. And she birthed Cynthia which as cute as Cynthia is, that's not exactly an accomplishment. :/ 
> 
> Actually, I think the only way Cynthia survived at all was thanks to Henry. :/

**Scabby Knees**

Flawless.

There was no other word to describe Libra.

And everyone knew it.

The women of the camp often asked him what he did to himself to appear prettier than them, while the men tried to avoid him completely to avoid awkward boners.

Some of the soldiers were envious of Libra though, and tended to make derogatory comments towards him, whether in person or behind his back, Libra could hear them.

Yet, he turned a blind eye to it.

He only needed one person’s approval after all;

Naga.

Why, if not for finding faith, he might have died a long time ago, or been on a horrid path.

Thankful didn’t even begin to cut it.

These fellow soldiers that jeered and scoffed at his religion just knew not.

Gaius particularly. Libra was still amazed that the thief hadn’t been struck down by a bolt of lightning while he mock prayed for material possessions.

Still, Libra had made peace with the fact that he was the only one of the army that had faith to begin with. Faith wasn’t for everyone.

That was seen often out in the fields, where people charged straight for hell happily—eagerly.

Not Libra, though.

He was not so fast to return to hell.

It hadn’t been a pleasant place.

This wasn’t an appealing place.

Heaven, however was a most intriguing idea for the once neglected young man.

A bright world high in the sky, where pain was non-existent.

How it did not fascinate everyone was a mystery to him.

Yet, it wasn’t his place to change minds.

His only concern was to heal those in need.

Right now, though, all was calm.

No one was in need of a medic, and if they were, he knew not.

For now, he could rest his weary bones within the tent he put up awhile ago.

The light from the campfire was already extinguished, and the noise of fellow soldiers had decreased dramatically, indicating people had turned over for the night in their beds.

Libra planned to follow their example, right after a long, thought out prayer. He knelt on his knees, as he had for the last few years, and placed his hands against each other. Once his eyes were closed, he let the heartfelt words rise into the universe.

“is that prayer I hear, my fine dear?” With a grand flourish, Virion stepped into the tent, with no regards as to how late in the morning it was.

“I bid you goodnight.” Libra said, as he stiffly shifted, to where his knees weren’t on the ground.

“You don’t mince words, do you?” Virion mused, as he closed the tent flap behind him.

“I merely wish to sleep.” Libra explained, setting his hands ontop of his lap— nervous a gesture Virion didn’t miss.

“Yet you are tense.” Virion commented, as he sat beside Libra.

“We all are.” Libra dismissed the observatory comment.

“Yes, but in the company of I?” Virion shook his head, tsking at the notion. “There’s more to it than that, Dearie. I’ve not seen you like this before.” Virion said, as he placed his hand on Libra’s knee.

The normally calm, composed man jumped.

“Ow.” Libra gasped, as he pulled his leg against his body.

“Are you hurt?” Virion asked, though he knew Libra’s quick movements were more then just those of pain.

“I am fine,” Libra said, shifting away from Virion.

Virion furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to piece together the reason for Libra’s sudden awkwardness.

Sure, the young priest had mentioned his parents had neglected him as a child but…how so? That was suddenly a question in Virion’s mind. Could the parents treatment of Libra—or lack there of account for the strange behavior?

“Let me see.” Virion said, and grabbed Libra’s ankle. Just as he began to lift the robe, Libra jerked out of his grasp and pressed himself against the cloth of the tent.

“I said I’m fine.” Libra struggled to keep composure through the rising apprehension within him.

He touched people—people didn’t touch him.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting one so fair,” Virion assured the guarded man.

Libra said nothing though—not with words anyways.

“Ouch. You don’t trust me.” Virion pouted, while Libra turned his gaze to the ground.

“Do not touch me so casually. It’s…” Libra’s threat trailed off into silence, as he grappled with how to say what he wanted to say.

“This isn’t about me though.” Virion filled in the rest of Libra’s sentence. “It’s about your past, is it not?” Virion inquired, reading Libra’s body language.

“What?” Libra sputtered uncharacteristically, while his face turned ashen.

“Relax. I will not pry. In return, let me help you, as we are comrades in arms and—should you scream, Chrom and Kumiko will charge in, swords and tomes blazing in the early light of day.” Virion reasoned gently.

“…” Libra remained silent as he considered Virion’s words. If he screamed, uncharacteristically as that would be, friends would come to his aid—that was true.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad letting Virion help him. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

“Fine.” Libra finally said.

“Good choice, fair one.” Virion nodded and lifted the robe up enough to expose the priest’s scabby knees. For a moment, Virion just stared.

He had assumed that because Libra’s face, and hands were always smooth and flawless, that the rest of him would be too—but knees in this bad a shape was a lot to take in.

“You kneel too much.” Virion finally said, and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe off some of the drying blood off of the left knee.

“I cannot kneel enough for how I have been saved a life of neglect.” Libra said, not about to complain about trivial matters.

“Than allow me to care for you whence others turn over, as it would be my pleasure.” Virion offered, and dabbed the cloth against the wound again.

“I…cannot accept. This is my new lot in life, one I prefer, even despite the constant ridicule and…kneeling.” Libra said, remaining tense.

“I will come to treat you anyways.” Virion decided, and lowered the robe, over the surprisingly smooth legs.

“You have my gratitude, then…” Libra said, pulling his other leg against him, as if to protect himself.

“Any harm that had come to you, I’ll touch over it to vanquish it. You have my word.” Virion promised, and set his hand over Libra’s.

“it is a heartfelt promise…but can you really heal? I thought you were magicless.” Libra commented, with a tinge of doubt flickering through his eyes.

They had always been awkward around each other, and now was no exception.

“My dear fair one, I have always been a healer at heart. Just let me cast my spell.” Virion purred, shifting closer to the blonde man.

“Mm…you have one chance.” Libra told him.

“One—ever so gracious—and frivolous, indeed. I need just this to convince you.” Virion said as he leaned towards Libra.

Libra tried not to tremble as he anxiously saw Virion approach him. He saw one hand rest on the sleeping bag, while the other was placed on his cheek. Libra felt his heart beat quicker as he realized Virion’s intentions.

“I—“ Libra tried to protest, but his words were cut off as Virion placed his lips against his.

All words melted away—for better, or for worse, Libra wasn’t sure. He just knew that somehow, all of his fears drained away, and for once, he felt as if he’d be protected by someone physical.

Virion was capable of protecting him, and that knowledge was reassuring.

“You what, now?” Virion inquired, with clear amusement glinting in his eyes.

“I trust you.” Libra said, letting his shoulders relax.

“Good. I shall return on the morrow, and repatch not just your knees, but your heart as well.” Virion promised as he stood up.

“’Morrow it is, then.” Libra nodded a good night to the retreating man.

 


End file.
